


Remembrance

by sharkinterviewee



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Dinah's mother, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Healing, Love, Soft and peaceful feelings, bittersweet memories, soft talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "She had the most beautiful voice, you know?"Dinah tells Helena about her mother.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	Remembrance

“She had the most beautiful voice, you know?”

Dinah exhaled a shaky breath, her heart aching in her chest. And yet, she felt peaceful too, the late afternoon sunlight streaming through the window and bathing them in a gentle warmth.

Helena had her arm wrapped around her as they laid on the couch, her thumb stroking Dinah’s arm in soothing, repetitive motions as they stared up at the ceiling together.

“She would sing in everything she did. In the morning, at night, didn’t matter what she was doing, she was just singing, or humming to herself, and always smiling.” Her lips trembled at the bittersweet memories of her mother flitting around their home, filling up every room with light and music.

“And she’d sing to me,” Dinah said softly, her voice breaking.

Helena didn’t speak, just held Dinah in a warm silence, thumb still grazing her arm over and over.

It wasn’t anything new. Helena was a lot more quiet during times like these (not like she was the most talkative person in the first place), and Dinah understood that it was her way of giving respect to the memories shared.

Neither of them spoke for a long while (something that was also normal). Helena tended to wait until she was absolutely certain that Dinah was finished speaking before she’d start, and if that meant that they just laid with each other and looked at the ceiling for half an hour, that’s what they did. (Helena always said she was ‘collecting her thoughts’, and Dinah let her get away with the half truth).

The silence stretched on between them for several minutes this time, the lull calming and centering, because even their silence was shared with each other.

“She sounds lovely,” Helena murmured.

Dinah swallowed, a small and watery smile at her lips. “She was. She really, really was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is there an agreed upon ship name for this yet?
> 
> Can I put my hat in for crossbow canary?
> 
> The only other mashup I could think of that linguistically was even remotely okay was helance, and crossbow canary beats that by a wide margin.


End file.
